A Star Is Born (film)
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}A Star Is Born is an upcoming American musical romantic drama film directed by Bradley Cooper and written by Will Fetters, Cooper, Eric Roth, Irene Mecchi, Stephen J. Rivele and Christopher Wilkinson. It is a remake of the 1937 film of the same name. The film stars Cooper, Lady Gaga, Sam Elliott, Andrew Dice Clay and Dave Chappelle. It will be released on October 5, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is one of three remakes of the original 1937 version, with the first released in 1954 starring Judy Garland and James Mason and the second released in 1976 starring Barbra Streisand and Kris Kristofferson. Cast * Bradley Cooper as Jackson Maine * Lady Gaga as Ally * Sam Elliott as Bobby the benevolent manager to Jackson and Ally * Andrew Dice Clay as Lorenzo, Ally's father * Dave Chappelle as Noodles * Rebecca Field * Michael Harney as Wolfe, a limo driver * Rafi Gavron as Rez, a music producer * Lukas Nelson & Promise of the Real as Jackson's band * Shangela Laquifa Wadley * Willam Belli as Emerald * Anthony Ramos as Ramon Production In January 2011, it was announced that Clint Eastwood was in talks to direct Beyoncé in a third remake of the 1937 film A Star Is Born; however, the project was delayed due to Beyoncé's pregnancy. In April 2012, writer Will Fetters told Collider.com that the script was very inspired by Kurt Cobain. Talks with Leonardo DiCaprio, Will Smith, and Christian Bale failed to cast them, while Tom Cruise was still in talks. On October 9, 2012, Beyoncé left the project, Johnny Depp also rejected and Bradley Cooper was in talks to star. Eastwood was interested in Esperanza Spalding to play the female role. On March 24, 2015, Warner Bros. announced that Cooper was in final talks to make his directorial debut with the film, and potentially to star with Beyoncé, who was in talks to rejoin. Lady Gaga would star in the film. On August 16, 2016, it was reported that Gaga had been officially attached and the studio had green-lit the project to begin production early 2017. On November 9, 2016, it was reported that Ray Liotta was in talks to join the film in the role of the manager to Gaga's character which later went to Sam Elliott. On March 17, 2017, Elliott was added to the cast, with Andrew Dice Clay entering negotiations to play Lorenzo, the father of Gaga's character. In April 2017, Rafi Gavron, Michael Harney and Rebecca Field joined the cast of the film. Filming of the movie began on April 17, 2017. In May, Dave Chappelle was cast in the film. The filming ended on June 15, 2017. Some extra scenes including Gaga were also filmed on August 9, 2017 in between Gaga’s two performances at The Forum for the Joanne World Tour. Soundtrack Along with the movie, there is also going to be a special soundtrack coming out under Interscope Records accompanying the movie. The soundtrack apparently contains of Lady Gaga singing, along with Bradley Cooper. The starting of the composing of the soundtrack is unknown but it is known that it has been finished by Lady Gaga in October of 2017. As claimed, 1/3 of the soundtrack has been co-written with DJ White Shadow and another song has been co-written with Diane Warren. ;Confirmed tracks *"Heal Me" *"The Shallow" *"Look What I've Found" *"I'll Never Love Again" Gallery Promotional Posters ASIB teaser poster 001.jpg|Teaser poster ASIB teaser poster 002.jpg ASIB logo.png|Title treatment ASIB poster 003.jpg ASIB character poster Ally 001.jpg|Lady Gaga as Ally ASIB character poster Jackson 001.jpg|Bradley Cooper as Jackson *Photography by Peter Lindbergh. International Posters ASIB Belgium teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Brazil teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Brazil character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Brazil character poster Jackson 001.jpg ASIB China teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Czech teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Estonia character poster Ally 001.jpg| ASIB Estonia teaser poster 001.jpg ASIB Greece teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Hungary teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Israel teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Italy teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Japan character poster Ally 001.jpg| ASIB Japan character poster Jackson 001.jpg ASIB Japan Ally logo.png ASIB Poland teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Portugal teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Romania teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Russia teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB South Korea teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Spain teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Spain character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Thailand teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Thailand character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Turkey teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Ukraine teaser poster 001.jpg| Promo Photoshoot ASIB Promo Shoot 006.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 005.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 007.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 001.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 002.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 003.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 004.jpg EW August 2018 cover.jpg|''Entertainment Weekly'' cover *Photography by Peter Lindbergh. Promotional Images 4-7-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|Camera test (Apr 7, 2017) © Neal Preston 4-17-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|(Apr 17, 2017) © Neal Preston 4-19-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|(Apr 19, 2017) © Neal Preston 4-0-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|(Apr, 2017) © Neal Preston 5-0-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|(May, 2017) © Neal Preston 5-0-17 Neal Preston 002.jpg 5-1-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|(May 1, 2017) © Clay Enos 5-2-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|(May 2, 2017) © Clay Enos 5-3-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|(May 3, 2017) © Clay Enos 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 001.jpg|(May 5, 2017) © Peter Lindbergh 5-8-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|Behind the Scenes (May 8, 2017) © Clay Enos 5-25-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|(May 25, 2017) © Clay Enos 6-8-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2017) © Clay Enos 0-0-17 Neal Preston 001.jpeg|© Neal Preston ASIB Still 014.jpg ASIB Still 015.jpg ASIB Still 016.jpg Videos File:A Star Is Born - Trailer 1 File:A Star Is Born - Songwriter File:A Star Is Born - One Reason File:A Star Is Born - 12 Notes File:A Star Is Born - A Way Out On the Set Release Dates Links *Official website *IMDb *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Filmography